Ceramic substrates have been used commercially for over thirty years as carriers of catalytic agents to help remove pollutants from exhaust created by internal combustion engines. The principal method of manufacturing these substrates is to force a pre-ceramic batch material through a die plate, typically by pushing the batch material through the die plate with a ram or screw.